


A Story that bled under the Midsummer's Blazing Heat

by Ravens_Blight



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Ex-General Soldier Chris, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'll add additional tags later on the fic., Loki - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Single Father Chris, Thor - Freeform, Tom saves Chris's aussie beach bum, Trisha and Sasha Hemsworth!!!, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Blight/pseuds/Ravens_Blight
Summary: He received a phone call from an unknown number, telling him that he was the father of two. Chris is aged at 36 and still, he is dealing with his past demons of his wife leaving him for someone else. He was drunk and unconscious a pretty petite face came up to him that one night in the pub he was always staying at.Now Father to two little bundles of joy, Trisha, and Sasha. A single father tries to handle and juggle his normal life while being an ex-army general soldier.Prompt on Twitter
Relationships: Bradley Cooper/Elsa Pataky(present), Chris Hemsworth/Elsa Pataky (past), Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 23





	A Story that bled under the Midsummer's Blazing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Humayghad. So I started another series! I just got inspired from all the photos of doting father Chris ugh!!! Please pardon my mistakes! I do not have anyone to beta my works! Love you guys! Enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HFerderand)!

The night’s cold breeze blows upon his face, luminous lights from the street, casting him with a warm tone. The breeze passing through his opened car window. He feels intoxicated still, barely able to see, battles of the past resurfacing in his head. He can’t seem to let go of it. A clear mental image of his ex-wife was still fresh. Blinding him wherever he goes. The only thing keeping him warm is his whiskey bottle, sitting at the top of his car’s passenger’s seat.

It was 3 am, he just finished doing that pretty face on the pub. The petite woman came up to him in such an enticing manner that in his intoxicated form, he couldn’t reject. The woman sat on his lap, kept on nipping his neck, moaning like the slut she probably is. But he didn’t care about it, about coming in contact with people who casually spread the disease. He was strictly prohibited from having different partners because of the medical limits in the military. But now look at him, sucking at the woman’s pale neck.

They quickly got on one of the motels beside the pub. In the room, they got all kinds of rowdy. He was intoxicated by the smell of this woman, her hands winding up his neck, lips pliant and soft as a cushion. But her face, he can’t see it clearly, he just kept moaning Elsa on the woman’s neck. The woman unzips his fly took hold of his hardening length, jerking it a little before putting it in front of her waiting holds.

The night was fast, not a minute longer, and their sex-driven minds exploded from the orgasm, Chris silently praying to his God. Before eventually leaving the sleeping woman beside him.

He quickly puts on his shirt, smoothing it roughly, _tsking_ quietly, his mind reeling from the post-orgasm, he really needed that damn whiskey, his mind whispers. He jogs toward his car. Opening the door, getting in, and driving.

Now he isn’t sure where to go, does he go back to his _home?_ The home he broke, the home he didn’t want to go too. His eyes bled off clear water, heart-wrenching painfully. He took another swig of the whiskey, warmth exploding on his belly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to live, he didn’t exactly have any family left.

He shouted his curse when he realized that he forgot his wallet on the cupboard in the motel room. Can his life become more worse? He prayed to God every night. He wasn’t religious but he does put his trust on his mighty creator. He believes God can't even help him now.

He was heading to his house. Pulled up on the front. Climbed out of the car and headed toward the door. Keys clinking quietly, he unlocked the door and the sight that met him made him have a painful headache, the place was trashed, with no one to clean, no one to _cook_ , _no one to hold_. He shook his head roughly, punching the wall, screaming his despair in the early mornings. The faint sounds of dogs barking, whispers of crickets making his head spin. He closed the door and went upstairs, removing all of his clothes on his way to _their_ bedroom.

“Elsa” he whispers defeatedly. No one answers his call,

“India? Darling?” He tried again. No one. _No one._

He climbed on the bed, collapsing tiredly, his eyes flowing full of tears. He cries himself to sleep every night. Today he was going to try and sleep, hoping he never resurfaces consciousness again. This life wasn’t living _he wasn’t living_. Not without his deceased daughter and his ex-wife who cheated and left him to wallow on his own mess. But that didn’t mean he did not love Elsa less. She was affected by their daughter’s unexpected passing. She wasn’t the one to be blamed.

_Where were you! When I needed you the most!_

The voice of Elsa in his head echoes hauntingly, a ghost of the past waking him every god damn night. He isn’t sure if he was still a soldier, or if he is still the _man_ he is, that his father expected him to be. A Lieutenant his father once.

He became a general at the age of 30, and 4 years on the battlefield, he was sure his father was proud. But now? He can’t even sleep without drinking this god damn bottle of sleeping pills or without taking a swig of his old’ pal _whiskey_. When he once slept faster than a lightning bolt.

He wants to change badly, but sometimes his demons can’t seem to bugger off from his mind, and that is where Mr. Whiskey comes in. Eventually, the cold embrace of midsummer nights carried him to a plain sleep without no dream.

He woke up with a shout, in the middle of his sleep, a nightmare appeared in front of him, he was holding his baby girl’s lifeless form in his arms. His eyes fluttering, he tried to scan his surroundings, his clothes unmade, thrown off the floor, his boxers hanging on the doorknob. Chris stood and walked toward the bathroom. Stared at the mirror and his face is slim looking, black bags under his eyes. His physique still fit, but his mind isn’t. He shook his head gently at his disheveled self. He groaned at the sudden painful throb of his head.

“There it is” He mutters particular to himself, regarding his delayed hangover.

He feels something wrong, something missing on this morning, and it is not the 4 hours of sleep he took.

He is waiting on someone, he can’t figure yet, because of his pounding headache. But ultimately, he realized that he was waiting for his daughter’s squealing laughter, telling him that their breakfast is ready.

His vision blurred slightly, he rubs his face gently, sniffling quietly. He finished showering and all of his business in the bathroom. He came out of the bath, dripping wet. Chris dressed absent-mindedly, picking up all of the thrown clothes on the floor, putting them on the dirty clothes bin.

He came out of his bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. He didn’t expect anyone to be there, but that didn’t mean he does not feel any pain. His house looked so trashed as if someone robs his home. _Their once home_. He quietly fixed the mess he made, cleaning the house a bit, afterward, settling on taking medicine for his headache. Seconds later it calmed his pounding headache that he was able to fry some slices of bacon and eggs. Though he was surprised to see that there is still food on the fridge. He ate his breakfast in silence.

The house looks so dull. Silence enveloping it into a cocoon of loneliness. No happy family, or no one to call it _home_ anymore. Being lonely now meant that He was not sure what to do. He still goes to the gym; his pension is huge enough for him to not work his ass off. Being an ex-soldier does have its perks. Although all of this money is worthless now, as it only makes him afloat. But does not make him _alive._ With no more child, all of his pension just come s and stacks up to his bank account.

He wished that his days end quickly. He has not anchored anymore, floating freely and will ultimately sink in the bottom of the ocean.

All of those changes, 2 years later…

It was a bright midsummer day; butterflies were dancing on the flowers on his house's backyard. Nothing much changed after those two whole years that passed. All of the holidays passed in the blink of an eye. He still feels those demons swirling inside his head. But he improved on his overall mental health. He started talking to different doctors, he does therapy every Sunday last year and now he can stand stable on his own feet, with no Mr. Whiskey, without those damn recommended sleeping pills, that does more damage than help you. 

He also started bulking up again, as the girls, women, and some _men_ tried to get in his pants. Although some of them do see his beast side in the bedroom. But mostly he does those people when and only _when_ he direly needed release. Most of the time his left hand is good enough of a release. He smiled while looking up at the clear and bright blue sky. His daughter will be happy at how he improved, and… Elsa, she would have been delighted to know that he was doing good too. She never called him after their divorce. She needed space and Chris was happy to give him that. For all, he had done against her. Even being the catalyst of her cheating on him.

Chris was doing his laundry while listening to some country music on his vintage radio in the backyard of his house. He was startled when he felt and heard his phone ring, inside his khaki short’s pocket. He picked up the call.

“Hello?”

There were toddlers squealing on the background, the caller was also sniffling.

“Hey! Uhm. Good day sir! Can I ask if you-” another squeal from another toddler?

“Uhm. Are you Chris Hemsworth? God, I hope his number didn’t change.” The woman whispers the latter, but Chris heard it all the same, and that got him intrigued.

“Hey. Yeah, this is _Christopher_ Hemsworth speaking. What do you want?”

The woman coughs “Do you remember me from that pub from downtown?”

Chris shakes his head, he doesn’t remember, probably because he has not been able to remember anyone he was with.

“Sorry, but no. Is that all? I gotta’ go” Chris says impatiently,

“Wait! Wait! Uhm, you forgot your wallet when we had sex! You were also whispering Elsa, I think. And uhm, I wanted to let you know that you made me pregnant with twins!” the woman exclaimed.

Chris frowned he does remember the loss of his wallet two years ago, but he was caught off guard from the pregnan- _fuck_ , he didn’t put any condom that night, _fucking idiot_

“Hello? Are you still there? I’m sorry but I can’t take care of them now! I… I don’t have any money to provide, I tried I really did, but… I was not sure how to trac-” The woman is not breathing properly; she would proceed into having asthma if she didn’t fix her breathing.

“Hey. Hey,” Chris says gently on the phone.

“You need to breathe properly. Hey, take a deep breath for me.” The woman eventually listened and calmed.

“Thank you. Uhm, Chris. Can I call you that?” Shuffling

“Sure,” Chris mutters clipped and absent-mindedly.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, you see I thought I can provide for them, but my parents wouldn’t help me any longer.”

Chris took a deep breath before speaking

“It’s alright." _fuck it is not alright. I don't need any more problems, shite_ the voice in his head whispers,

"Where are you guys now? And… are the… kids alright?”

“They’re alright.” shuffling on the background,

“What’s their names? Fuck. Two years huh?” He chuckled humorlessly.

“Yeah, shit. They look just like you, I knew I was pregnant because I threw up in the morning after our… romp,” Chris shakes his head, he isn’t ready to be a father, well not just yet. What hole did he make for himself this time?

“By the way, I named them Trisha and Sasha. Both boys. If that's alright with you?” The woman said.

“Chris I need to give them to you, I’m married you see.”

_He mentally groaned. Married? Really? Now he just fucked a woman with a husband. But he thought she was a prostitute. Shit._

“It’s fine yeah. Just… give me the location where we need to meet. In addition, don’t bring their clothes, just bring the things they love the most. I’ll go… shopping for their new clothes now.” He tells the woman gently.

The woman chuckled,

“You seem excited to have kids huh? Is it your first time to have children? as you clearly and really want them, they have been a pain in the ass to hide, I actually told my parents to take care of them so, technically they don’t know me as their biological mother.”

_This lady is a different kind of crazy, who the fuck does that to their own children! Fucking whore._

Chris is seething in anger but does not let it cloud his judgment of the matter on hand, he is better than this idiot.

“Yeah, yeah, just send me their location and I’ll be there as fast as I can possibly be. Goodbye.” Chris hanged up the call not waiting anymore on the stupid bitch’s response.

He continued washing his clothes on the washing machine, turning the volume of the radio to medium. A song titled _Don’t Blink_ by Kenny Chesney plays on it.

A song that kind of reminds him of his life. He was a country music type of man, a man that ladies chase but never get because of a wife already waiting for the man. He was that kind of man. Ladies chased him left to right, but he only comes home to one lady, and that lady is gone now. He still thinks he isn’t ready to deal with another heartache or ready to deal with relationships in particular.

He frowned when he realized he has to make amends with the mother of his fucking _kids._

“Twins huh?” he whispers onto himself.

A soft warm breeze ruffling his already disheveled hair. Speaking about his hair, it is a dirty blond, and he is sporting a beard. An absolute hulk of a man, that the Z Generation calls Daddy.

He chuckles at the term. But eventually, he shakes the smile from his face, getting ready to buy the things he needs for the coming toddlers.

Chris came out of the house after dressing into his attire, Sunglasses check, Tank top with the _Emery™️_ Brand check, a cowboy black hat because it’s too damn hot in Australia.

He enters his car, turned on the Air-con, and drove off to the nearest dress stores.

Exactly 20 minutes later, he finally arrived. He strolls relaxed on the many _different_ stores, people looking at him dreamily, others taking a photo of him casually, possibly posting thirst tweets later, but Chris was immune or was now fine with all of that, he accepted that his features attract everyone, and that was even before Elsa, or actually even Elsa wasn’t safe from his looks, as it was the thing she kept rambling about, is how she was a _lucky woman_ and all. But he knows that she seems too good to be _goddamn true._

There was another store with many luxurious looking clothes in them, but he didn’t want to go there. As it reminded him of the time, he used to have _the perfect family_ every man dreams of. But as he had thought before, _too goddamn good to be true._

He stops strolling when a man caught his eyes. A tall lean looking man with curly dirty blond hair. Sky blue eyes looking straight at him, although the man in question wouldn’t know what color his eyes are because of the sunglasses he is wearing at the moment.

But that didn’t stop the other man from staring dreamily at him, Chris smiled politely at the smitten man, before strolling past the store.

1 hour has already passed and he was getting tired. He bought many foods including candies and all child edible things. Same as toy guns, a brand new _iPad_ , and a switch for the boy to play with. He is currently pushing a cart, looking for a store for clothes. He once again frowned when he saw his _replacement_ also pushing a cart of his own. His name was Bradley. Bradley Cooper to be exact. Elsa had been seeing this douche bag for about 1 year after their _daughter_ passed. He shakes his head of the bad thoughts, while also remembering what the doctor said,

_“Forget about the past my, friend. It wouldn’t do you any good to dwell there any much longer. As I see you. You are strong, your demons may overwhelm you, but can never overpower you.”_

He stopped pushing his cart in front of someone’s store. Taking off his sunglasses, rubbing his temple slowly and muttering quietly to himself

take deep breaths, you have children to take care off.

He was startled when someone touched his shoulder tenderly, but when the person noticed that she or he had startled Chris, they took their hand back quickly as if burnt.

“Hey. I’m sorry if I startled you” Chris shakes his head clicking his tongue. Before turning to face the person,

Electricity flowed through their eye contact. Bullets firing, explosions ringing, birds fluttering, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it was weirding him out, but not in a bad way, but in an I am intrigued to know this feeling type.

He quickly realized that this was the same man he had eye contact with earlier, the man with the curly hair, he is tall but He was still an inch taller than the other man, and not to mention more beefy-er than the curly blond.

“Your… eyes are so blu-” The man suddenly puts his hands on his mouth, reddening before muttering his sorry and running toward the entrance of the unknown store.

“Wait!” Chris yelled, but the man was out of his sight, Chris shakes his head, _what do you want to say to him anyway, a voice mutters inside his head, you are not gay._

Chris groaned, and lifted his head, reading the sign above the store entrance. _Fuck, this was the clothing line he was searching for earlier._ He was so smitten with the lithe man that he didn’t notice the sign. _Fuck! I need to talk to him anyways then._

Chris chuckles, his old _self-esteem_ shining brightly than the sun outside. He enters the store in his handsome confidence. Head held high, a flirting mode on. Maybe that guy can help him pick the clothes that would specifically cater to his boys.

He leisurely walks into one of the stalls of clothes for the kids. What surprised him was that the _guy_ he was having eye-sex was stationed in this store in _this row of clothes!_

“Well, Christopher, you are in luck. No need to find the man then” he chortles silently to himself.

The man didn’t notice him first because he was talking with his co-worker, but that didn’t last, of course, it wouldn’t. He walked casually to the man, clearing his throat

“Hey, Mate!” he startled both of the guys, but the guy he wants to talk to, the _curly blond_ has his back on him, he slowly turns, smiling awkwardly, he was flushing! _Damn, mate you look good huh._ What the actual fuck? Is he now bi-curious?

“Hey… uhm. What can I help you with, _sir?”_

Chris grins at the man,

“Can I ask what toddlers wear? Specifically, a two-year old’s clothes’ size?”

The disappointment on the guy’s eyes was too funny that Chris chuckles,

“Caught you off guard huh?”

The other man ‘hmp’ his embarrassment

“I do not know what you’re talking about. Now uhm... Toddlers usually wear these kinds of clothes” Tom points to the small tiny whiny toddler clothes. While he grins at the flushing employee.

Chris also noticed the tag on the man’s work uniform, _Loki_ hm so his name is Loki? How cool to know that this guy is called, Loki. He himself was called _Thor_ on the battlefield, to avoid the leak of his real name.

Loki walks him through all the things that the store has, that can help his boys to adjust. The clothes he buys are for twins, as he keeps reminding the forgetful Loki.

The clothes Chris bought are all about the Norse Mythology Gods, Magnus, and Magni. The sons of Thor, fitting for his unexpected twins. Chris took up courage and asked the real name of Loki, as he was sure it isn’t the real name of this man. Loki is currently rambling about how to dress toddlers, _surprise! Mate! I have already dressed a toddler before!_

“Hey, mate. I know it’s not my business, but can I know what your real name is?” Loki stops talking,

“ _Excuse me, bitch_ ” Loki stares at him dumb folded. Crossing his arms on his chest.

“Wait excuse me? Are you cursing me now, Loki?” Chris looks at Loki, smirking playfully,

“Oh, _shite,_ I’m sorry. You’re not listening to me talking about how to dress your _kids!_ ” Loki whines, throwing his arms up in the air,

“Well, I was listening then, it’s just that I know how to dress toddlers already, yet I listened to you anyways. But I really need to ask your real name” Loki stares again at him, yup this guy is definitely smitten towards him.

“I…- I, what?” Loki asks again, bemused,

Chris chuckles, “Your, real name, mate? Can I know it?”

“Oh. Uhm. Why?” Loki smooths his polo vest. Not looking at his eyes.

“Well, you seem like a guy that is not supposed to have a name like, Loki,” Chris says,

Tom snorted “How do you even know if my real name is not Loki”

“Because of your British accent, silly.” Chris chortles

“Fine, you got me. My name is Thomas” Tom groans,

“Thomas? So, I can call you Tom then, right?” Chris grins up at Tom,

“Shhhh! Please don’t raise your voice, our supervisor is strict about our fake name policy on the store, he is a fan of Marvel’s Thor series on Netflix.” Tom whines,

“Nah, don’t worry, I’ll be the secret keeper then, mate” Chris chuckles at the groaning man.

One hot minute passed and the two are yet to speak, so Chris took up courage again.

“So, are we just gonna’ ignore that you are smitten with me?” Tom chokes on air suddenly, making Chris laugh

“What in the world are you talking about…”

“Thor” Chris chortles,

“Ugh, I hate you, _Thor!_ ” Tom groans again while reddening.

“The feeling isn’t mutual, and I guess fake in your stand” Tom frowned at Chris,

“Ugh, can you just leave already, you’re making me all flustered! And no one _absolutely no one_ has ever done before!” Tom exclaims

“Yeah? Bet you don’t like it huh?”

“There you go again, _Thor_ you already have a family, just leave me be ugh,” Tom whines, beside him, while carrying the clothes that he would be buying,

“Yeah, incorrect” Tom chokes on air again, but this time Chris just chuckles,

“Does air like to choke you so much, mate?” Chris asks Tom jokingly

“No! ugh you’re done already with all the things you need, Thor, now off you go” he pushes Chris toward the cashier, Tom’s co-workers were looking at them giddily, as if they know somethings up between them.

Just to put more gasoline on the fire, Chris pulls the smaller man to his side, putting his arm on Tom’s shoulder, stooping his head down, to just the level of Tom’s right ear, a whisper for only Tom to hear,

“Take my calling card, I do electrical works too. Your co-workers seem to know what’s up” Chris puts his calling card inside Tom’s front shirt pocket, afterward he lifted his arm around Tom’s shoulder,

“Thor! I already told you, I don’t want to be a home wrecke-” he whisper-yelled at Chris,

Chris slaps Tom’s left ass cheek, just to spite him more,

“I don’t have any family, not at the moment.” Chris smiled, that _famous half moon-shape smile he was known for_. Leaving Tom behind, he glanced back at Tom, he shouted

“By the way, you can call me Christopher!”

Tom stared at him like a he was crazy, Tom was also blushing prettily, so Chris said

“For the sake of real names, Mate!” then winks at the man. _Start with a bang, and end with a kill._ He mutters to himself while facing the cashier, who keeps blushing too,

“That would be 500 Australian Dollars, Sir!” Chris shakes his head in disbelieve, he thought it would cost more than that, Tom definitely picked luxurious things but with his limits in mind then huh, Chris looks at his attire again, thinking to himself, I don’t look poor, don’t I?

“Yeah, here, sorry I got metal-blocked, there” Chris handed his credit card to the cashier.

“Thank you, Sir! Please come again soon!” The girl tells him happily,

He glanced at the side, and there he is, looking right back at him while talking to his co-worker,

“I will definitely come back!” he exclaimed loud enough for Tom to hear, Tom’s co-workers chuckle while their looks flicker between Tom and him.

Chris stared at the pretty man, winking at him. He chuckles after exiting the store.

“Tomorrow is another challenge I need to weather, but at least I have _his face_ to keep.”

The midsummer’s breeze ruffles his hair into a messy look. Birds fluttering in every direction. Colors bursting on the sky like watercolors put on top of already existing puddles of water. Hello Midsummer sun baby.


End file.
